towrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Redemption-class Star Destroyer
The Redemption-class Star Destroyer was the second warship class deployed by the Imperial Remnant during the dubbed Redemption Project. Wheres the Legacy-class Strike Destroyer was designed as a ship of the line to replace the aging Victory and Imperial-class Star Destroyers, the Redemption-class were meant as command ships to run an entire sector worth of fleets. Budgeting and plans for the Redemption-class are for ten throughout Remnant space - with one assigned to each Moff, and two as permanent Navy presence at Bastion and Yaga Minor. Currently, only three have been completed - with three more in construction to be ready within a year. Unbenowst to the Imperial Navy, a rogue Redemption-class exists, which features the crimson alloy of Harod and Ceramite granting that particular vessel the ability to be in low orbit or even grazing the corona of a star Characteristics The most striking feature for the Redemption-class, is that it's size. Whilst not as long as the much larger Super-Star Destroyers, the vessel retains an air of majestic and mammoth proportions through height. The sloping structure of the vessel almost cathedral-like in build, which provides the Star-Destroyer with an excellent vantage point for it's weaponry - enabling a terrifying ability to focus the majority of it's weaponry upon targets within either its front or flank arcs. Additionally, it allows for easier shield coverage which in turn leads to stronger shield strength. The hull for the Redemption seems to be made from Hfredium, yet also containing Quadrillium which results in the light blue colouration. It is believed this relatively common mineral eases the production process when involving Chanlon elements. Key areas for the vessel like reactors, power centres, and ammunition centres are also built with a high concentration of Chanlon, for extra toughness. A lesser alloy involving Chanlon is involved for the prow, enabling the vessel to face off verses opponents without shields due to it's tough front armour. Interestingly, along with the emphasis on more efficient firepower rather than simply more firepower - the Redemption features advanced laser power systems and extended barrels. The result allowing the vessel an extraordinary range - way past convential fleet engagements - with the vessel able to reach 5-6 clicks rather than the typical 1.5-2 clicks. Whilst this is considered to be roughly the maximum range for any missile assault, the efficiency of such an assault due to the ease in which missiles can be shot down is greatly lacking, meaning that the Redemption enjoys a huge advantage in fleet combat whilst maintaining it's command ship status. The Imperial Navy in recent months have utilized the vessel in a purely long range support, the abilities of the vessel well achieved by the Admiralty when coupled with current Star Destroyers and the new Legacy-Strike Destroyer Systems salvaged from the decommisioned Torpedo Sphere's contribute to the advanced weapon systems of the Redemption, bringing highly specialized targetting systems that allow the vessel to monitor flucuations within gravity and energy readings for weak spots with a ship's shields (or damaged sections). Where's the Torpedo Sphere's used this technology on a much larget scale - to find a weakness in an entire planet's shield, the Redemption can in contrast only monitor a dozen or so vessels. Once a weak spot is identified, the data is passed to gunnery from where the weapon systems can be focus fired in order to quickly neutralize targets. Coupled with the V200 Kuat Ion Pulse Cannon, the extreme range and flexibility of battery arcs - the Imperial Navy has applied a ground combat term for the first time in space, with a reference of 'sniper'. History Category:Spacecraft